Five-leafed Clovers and Unity
by saunatonttu
Summary: A flower is sent to him. There's no doubts it's from Byakuran. Post Arcobaleno Representative War. Rated K.


**title: **Five-leafed Clovers and Unity

**characters:** Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran, Kokuyou Gang

**summary:** A flower is sent to him. There's no doubt who it is from. Hinted 10069, maybe.

**notes.** Dunno how to write any of these characters. Post-Arcobaleno Representative War.

* * *

In between Fran's flat exclamations of All Hail Pineapple-sama (for which Mukuro promptly stabbed that hideous apple-shaped hat), Chrome's wary, flushed smiles, and Ken and Chikusa's onesided arguments to which Mukuro didn't really bother stopping, a flower along with a simple message written on pure white paper arrived.

The flower – Mukuro noticed with clinical cynicalness – was colourful, blossoms pink and open and _fragile_ as Mukuro ran a gloved finger over one blossom, a petal sticking to the leather of the glove.

There's no doubt from whom the flower was.

Fran, the ever so curious child, had tilted his head, adding his two cents on how someone was treating Pineapple-sama like a girl. Only chocolate was missing.

Mukuro had to wonder why the most useful beings in the world had to be so damn _irritating._ Verde, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and now this brat.

(_And Byakuran,_ but that name was a taboo.)

Anyway.

Mukuro stared at the flower, mentally sighing before ushering Chikusa to go find out what phlox flower symbolises ("and take Ken with you, just for good measure") and then urging dear Chrome to take Fran out for a walk ("little one is restless from the godawful air in here") and then he was alone (M.M was busy, and Lancia wasn't talking to him, and Birds had apparently died of heart attack last month) with the flower and the folded note.

He couldn't postpone the inevitable anymore.

With a sigh – a tired, _tired_ sigh as he allowed himself to tremble with pain – he unfolded the note, mismatched eyes narrowing into a squint as the scribbled words were revealed.

Oh, for the hate of everything.

_Dinner downstairs at 8? _There was a sketched emoticon next to the scribbled words, and maybe even a small orchid drawn next to it.

Mukuro snorted in half-amusement. Really, how straightforward. No attempts to hide his intentions – unless, of course, there was another ulterior motive Mukuro didn't know of.

Which was possible – but when it came to ulterior motives, Mukuro didn't lose.

* * *

Apparently the flower represented _harmony _of all the possible things in the world, and Mukuro rolled his eyes. _Harmony. _How ridiculous – there was no _harmony_ between the two of them – but there was another message that flower carried -

_Our souls are united_

or

_We think alike._

Mukuro stared at Chikusa.

Chikusa returned the stare, level as he always was even when Ken was chewing on his shoelaces.

Fran, the undisciplened little rebel, boredly sifted through the book of flower meanings, the apple hat swaying on his head a little as Fran hung his head low.

Chrome, on the other hand, was off with her friends. (Mukuro refused to admit that it felt strange without her presence there.)

Not that any of this _mattered_ – the only thing that mattered was that there was an overly presumptuous mafioso in this very same hospital that somehow managed to send him an equally presumptuous flower with a scribbled note that was not actually even a question but an assumption veiled into a question form.

"Master!"

Fran's voice was so frantically surprised – oh, was that _emotion_ Mukuro could detect in his young disciple? How _delightful_ – and Mukuro actually raised an eyebrow. "Oya? What is the matter, little one?"

Fran raised his head – the child struggled for a moment because of the weight of the hat – and looked up at Mukuro. "Master, did you know that pineapples say 'You're perfect'?" Fran's face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression. "Is the master trying to impress the marshmallow fairy with superiority complex? Wait, master is the one with pineapple-sama syndrome, that can't-"

Mukuro's trident was already digging into the outragouesly round and red hat.

"You're sleeping with worms tonight, little one."

"Eeeeh, this is very unusual punishment-!"

"Consider it progressive discipline." _Brat._

* * *

Approximately three hours later at 5 pm – approximately, give or take twenty or forty minutes – Byakuran was munching on his afternoon marshmallows. (All the sugar in his veins wasn't good for him, they said, but really, he knew a cure for type II diabetes, so it's okay.)

It was after the thirteenth marshmallow (he has good digestion, again, judge if you want but you're all just jelly about it) that he was delivered a flower by a very flustered (and anxious, maybe even traumatized) nurse. And a note. The very same note which Byakuran had sent previously.

Byakuran smirked knowingly underneath the charming smile he gave her – undoing any damage Mukuro had possibly inflicted upon the young woman, who was, apparently, into teenagers.

And then she was gone, possibly out to gossip with other nurses.

-Ah, it seemed like he had not received a flower, but rather a plant. Plants, actually. Quite a few of them, too.

Byakuran frowned as he eyed the five-leafed clovers, mind working on what they meant and when it found the meaning, his face smoothed into a delighted grin.

That Mukuro-kun sure was a trickster~ and a liar~ and such a tsundere, too.

Well, it made things interesting.

Byakuran unfolded the note expectantly and with curiosity.

"_I don't dine with swine," _the note said.

Oh, let the games begin.

* * *

Fran whined. "Master, I think I hear Hannibal Lechter laughing."

Mukuro smiled as he sucked on a chocolate-covered spoon. "You're still sleeping outside tonight, Fran."


End file.
